custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DFaceG/An Update on BIONICLE: Legacy
As my blog post a few months ago had stated, the Project: 2001 team, know known as BIONICLE: Legacy, had reached an extremely good point, and development was going great. This has changed, and dare I say it, for the worse. Development has almost come to a halt on the script, not due to errors or conflicts in writer's agendas, but due to schedules. Specifically mine, seeing as I've thus far wrote the majority of the script. Why mine? I've just started my freshman year of high school, and the work load has been amazingly large, mostly due to me being in ALL advanced placement classes. I have a sense that I've let a lot of people down, especially those working on the project along with me. While this by no means implies I have plans for cancellation of the project (which I don't, we're getting this done one day, baby!), it brings up several options. I have very little free time, and most of this free time is spent on a YouTube gaming channel I work on. Otherwise, this free time is used for more productive things. Somehow, though, I've managed to avoid production on the film (not intentionally, of course) during this free time. Thus, here are the options: *Try to continue production as normally, and see if that will work (thus far, literally no progress has been made doing this). *Reign in more writers to help with the script when I cannot. This would help BIG TIME seeing as I have two writers (Gonel being one, however he has many other projects in priority, which we understand and fully support; and another being a non-CBW member who barely does any work, yet is still essential due to being a voice actor). Having more writers to aid the project would speed up the process greatly. If you want to help, just send me an email at dfacegbusiness@gmail.com or send me a message on my talk page. **At the moment, I will be accepting very few requests for voice acting, as I was focusing too largely on voice actors and not writers. *Wait to work on it until one of my breaks. I have several 2 week breaks during my high school year, as well as the two months of summer I have off. With my first of these breaks coming up in two weeks, I'll be able to work on the project then, but otherwise the project could have a large number of breaks in production, hence the second option above this one. *Postponement. This is a last resort, but not the last option. This is very unlikely, largely due to my aformentioned breaks, but just know it is still an option. *And the final option: **Putting a different person in charge. **This by no means woud mean I would leave the project altogether. I would wish to remain, and would have the right to do so due to my having started the project. However, this may be able to allow for more progression. **I could also make joint-ownership of the project, where I still have half control over it. This would be preferred rather than handing over the project to someone else completely. I hope that the last two options aren't likely, but you never know. If we could get more writers, then PLEASE, contact me at my email dfacegbusiness@gmail.com or my talk page. I want to finish this project, but I'm stuck, and need more help. Thank you, DFaceG (talk) 04:44, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:DFaceG's Updates Category:User:DFaceG